canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily
Minna wa taisetsu no koto desu! Emily Emerald Introduce A curious blonde girl who always cheerful and likes to make pranks to her friends. Even if she really makes people mad because of her pranks she's really nice, kind and cares to her friends. She always say "Hee?" before begin to talk and added "~mwa" to end her setence. She's have been created by Annisa (Anisha Asakura) as a fiction character of Harvest Moon fandom and Canvas Ranger group. Appears & Attitude She always wear a white short-arm uniform with green-tartan short skirt and a pair of loosen white socks and dark blue shoes. And she wears a ribbon on her neck collar with a same pattern of her skirt. She sometimes put her Tripatri on her skirt' pocket or bring it at her right hand, together with Chito sat on her left shoudler. As she said, she's really likes to make some pranks to all of her friends. Like almost make Aotori become 'fried chicken' with her partner in crime, Samme *lol*, bothers Rey to make a 'better' fried rice by added some weird seasons, wake Nikora up by splash a bucket full of mayonnaise onto her head, and other else. She also have a friend named Taylor too, and secretly likes him. History Emily was live on America at a shabby condominium with her mother. Her mother treat her as her servant since Emily tried to escape from her house when Emily was 5th years old. Her mother, Yukiyomi Emerald (taken from Anisha Asakura's fanfiction titled "Let's Baking Love!") always ask Emily to cook or doing all chores in her house. Emily was trying to escape because she really wants to know "What is the world? Is that a good place? Is that a fun place?" and other else. Sadly, she saw the 'world's harshness' like commit suicide, traffic accident, and another disasters was all showed to her 'innocent' eyes. And, when she tried to help a woman that get car accident when she tried to escape again, her mother find her and catch her. At her house, Her mother really angry to her and handcuffed her till she's 19th years old, almost without any food and water. When she get a good chance, Emily takes her mother's wallet and all her clothes to het out from her house. At first, she want to go to Japan because of her interest of Japan and animes, but unfortunately the departure to Japan from an airport has been cancelled. Sad, Emily begin to lose her hope to go out from her coutry. But suddenly there's a mysterious man who asked her to another place 'that better than Japan' with the ticket to go to that place. She innocently agreed and go without knowing where she will go. Already come, she arrived to Bandung, Indonesia. Because she really don't understand what's their language, she's really confused and helped by a beggar who actually an ex-famous artist, A.J, and she get helped by A.J to learn Indonesia language for the first time and learn some cultural about it. A.J tells the reason why he really needs her; because there's a parasite artblock that really need to get clear by a 'hero' who picked by Tripatri, A.J's brush that have been granted a power by one of support hero division. Interested, Emily decided to live in Indonesia, together with her pet, Chito and A.J, at A.J's Gallery House. Again, A.J was having a crush with Emily before his end. He kills himself by pinned Tripatri to his heart until die. That's really make Emily a bit trauma of 'Canvas-Ranger' job, but after some month passed, she recovered quickly and get cheer again. Second Life on a Farm Besides of Canvas-Ranger, Emily has another 'life' at Harvest Moon universe. She worked at Claire's Bakery Store owned by Claire, main girl from Harvest Moon : More Friends of Mineral Town, who have the store. She begins to work at 19 Summer and stopped at 20 Winter because Emily get accused by her friends by stealing some money from the store. She get fired and have to leave Mineral Town. Lucky, she was getting help by someone from the dock. Name: Taylor Appearance: Yellow hat with clothes and pants with same color, using brown gloves and put his weapon around his shoulder Weapon: Winchester M1887 Race: Kemonomimi (squirrel) Description+other: Taylor is part of a breed of Sprite that was outcast from the rest of them. They were completely different from other sprites in every way, and can be summed up by description of humans with animal ears and improved magical prowess. His breed in particular has squirrel parts, adding to his speed and dexterity to suprising amounts. He is the son of the owner of a large robotics company, though he never truly discloses which one, and is often used by his father as a sort of guinea pig with which to test his inventions, usually in the field of security and farming aid. Taylor himself is primarily a Ferryman, but also draws much of his profit from his strawberry farmette(or small farm) in an island chain off of the coast of the mainland. He formerly lived very deep inland, particularly sticking to foresty regions and valleys until he became mortal enemies with a thief that he could never best in his own element, pressing him to settle offshore where he wouldn't likely ever run into the man again. He lives nearby Emily and even shared houses with her for some time. Currently, he still lives off of his now largely-commercialized Farmette in the islands, but just as well still offers service as a ferryman and as a Middleman and salesman for his father's company. He helped her many times and she stay at his house too. For recipocation, Emily really wants to do anything to him but she's too shy to ask it to him. Secretly she likes him, but she hide it around him and keep taking pranks sometime.He's have been created by ~RelativeEquinox or can be called as Koron. Relation, Like/Dislikes, Facts *Delice is her aunt from France, and she really likes to pay a visit to Delice Cafe and play with Fleur too. *Tsubasa is her first friend and sometimes Emily only able to enjoy A.J's fight with Tsubasa. *Fied is a first person who really cares her. Sometimes he tease A.J, and Emily is really happy to play with him. *Fleur Frois is her childhood friend that their parents know each other. *Samme is her partner in crime who Samme's x-gender, Carlos Samuel, have a crush to Emily. *Nyoman is sometimes get angry by Emily because he sometimes summons Chito when she really needs her. But Emily takes him as her foster older brother, and takes Max as her lil brother. *Olympus is owned Chocolate House. Emily sometimes takes a prank to steal some cocoa fruit from the cocoa garden behind Olympus's chocolate house. But sometimes she gets fail because there's so many bombs and another trap to avoid some thief. Luckily, she always got some cocoa by some help of Ren, a robot who worked at there. *Raiya is meet her at the first time when he joins Canvas Ranger. When Emily want to pay a visit, she really shocked that Raiya lives with a girl namen Lain that she thougt Lain is Raiya's boyfriend. After the misunderstood done, finally problem ends. *Zovan is a friend of Emily when she accidentally dropped some mayonnaise to him when whe was work at Sweet Latte. But after knowing a bit * *deeper, she knew that Zovan have a 'special' relationship with Vlad, makes her really curious to know what happen. *Zee and Mokuro have been a best friends, and they sometimes ask Emily to take some stroll or play somewhere *Sieben is her physical teacher, that sometimes he get annoyed by some of his girls students like Fin, Zee and other else. And Emily tries to learn about cursing to Suzette and sometime get a reading lesson to Tsubasa *Gaoh is the leader of Villain that Emily knows him by "Gane" name, and she still don't know that one of his voodoo doll have been make A.J get art-block parasite. *Rappie is sometimes gets cooking together with Emily, since both of them is have a same division like Aotori (who get fallen in love by Chito), Indivar, and Ren. *Facts : #Emily's name taken from Anisha Asakura's middle name, Amalia, pronounced into another name become "Emily". #Some people said that Emily's name taken from Emily, a beautiful corpse from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, according to her love life is similar to her. #Emily has a crossgender of her named Emel Emerald, who have been in crush to Samme #Almost people said that Emily is a kid, but actually she's already 19, so some of people get shock knowing Emily's real age *XD* References *http://anishaasakura333.deviantart.com/ *http://www.fanfiction.net/~anishaasakura *http://harvestmoonocs.wikia.com/wiki/Emily_Emerald